<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors by sunshinepascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623428">Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal'>sunshinepascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Maxwell making you watch, Maxwell's filthy mouth, Mirror Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, just so smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rough mirror fucking with Maxwell. This is SO smutty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell Lord/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dress was beautiful and honestly it was one of your favorites. It was red satan, with straps that feel to sit mid upper arm with a slit that almost came all the way up to your panties. It was daring even for Maxwell. You were slightly shocked that he had bought this one with it showing far too much cleavage and leg. The disappointment of the fact that you hated on yourself broke your heart. You could not quiet put your finger on what it was that you didn’t like but it just did not pay your body any favors. Maxwell had insisted that you wear it tonight and you did not want to disappoint him but you also did not want to leave the house in this dress. You could feel the tears daring to fall and you let a few go before quickly wiping them away as Max entered the room.</p><p>  “What’s taking so long sweetheart?” </p><p>  Max’s eyes met yours in the mirror and his expression went from slight frustration at being late to concern. He walked to you and you turned to him trying your best to keep yourself together in front of him.</p><p>  “I hate the way I look in this dress,” you spoke it so softly you were afraid he didn’t hear you.</p><p>  “I thought you loved it though?” His brow pulled together in confusion.</p><p>  “I do so much but then I put it on and I just don’t think I look that great in it,” you hung your head and began to play with your fingers.</p><p>  “Oh my sweet girl.”</p><p>  He walked to you and turned you so that he was behind you and once again you were facing the mirror. He titled your head up so you would look at yourself but your eyes went straight to him. He wore a small smirk across his lips, his other hand lightly coming to rest on your waist.</p><p>  “Look at yourself baby girl,” he instructed sternly and you followed his orders.</p><p>  You wanted so badly to look away but he was not going to allow it. His other hand came to move your wavy hair to the opposite side his face was next to. He moved to softly and slowly kiss up your shoulder and to you neck. The touch was so gentle that it made you shiver. Maxwell smirked at his effect on you and continued up to your ear kissing right under it and causing you to let out a gasp.</p><p>  “I think you look ravishing and I couldn’t wait to get you home tonight and take that dress right off you but I can’t dare let my girl leave this house thinking she does not look how I see her.”</p><p>  “What about the event?” </p><p>  “We will be fashionably late,” the smirk on his face grew and you felt your knees weaken.</p><p> His lips returned to their small gestures across your skin before both hands rested on your waist. He let his eyes rake over you and you felt naked already. </p><p>  “Do you know why I chose this particular dress?”</p><p>  “Why?” </p><p>  “First of all the color is my favorite on you. Red makes you look so sexy, not that you are not already but it seems to add a fire to you. I see the way you are when you wear red, so much confidence. Why is it not there now? Tell me.”</p><p>  “I…I’m not sure. I think…it might be all the skin showing,” you spoke shyly trying to revert your eyes away.</p><p>  “Ah now you see baby girl that is another reason why I chose this dress. I wanted you to show off some more of that beautiful skin. I wanted every man in the room to look at you tonight, drool and gawk after you wishing that they could touch all that exposed skin. But knowing perfectly well that they can’t because you are mine,” his last word was growled in your ear and you bit your lip.</p><p>  “Max.”</p><p>  He moved quickly around you and connected his lips to your hungrily. His hands still rested on your waist pulled you against him and he growled again against your lips. You could feel how hard he was in his dress pants he wore causing you to grow more wet than you already are.</p><p>  “Now baby girl I am going to take this dress off so we don’t ruin it and then I am going to fuck you while you watch in the mirror until you believe what I tell you every single day. How beautiful and sexy you really are. Do you understand?” He held the back of your neck making you look into his eyes.</p><p>  “Yes Daddy,” the pet name feel from your lips and you nodded.</p><p>  “That’s my girl.”</p><p> He spins you back around quickly and sets to work removing your dress. He is quick and rough, almost ripping it as it finally pools at your feet. He removes your bras and panties just as quickly throwing them somewhere in the room.</p><p>  “Place your hands on the mirror but stand far enough back you can watch,”he spoke as he reached down to pull his cock out of his pants.</p><p>  You did as you were instructed, watching him behind you. He spit on his hand before rubbing it across your core to lube you up before he lined up with your entrance. He pushed inside not even bothering to pause before setting a rough pace. You let out a loud moan and your eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>  “Open your eyes and watch me fuck you baby girl,” he sent a hand down on your ass causing you to help and do as you were told.</p><p>  His hand came up to grip at your hair and pulled your head up so you were looking at the mirror. What greater you was sop incredibly erotic it could have made you cum on the spot. You were completely naked and at his mercy and he was fully dressed and fucking into you so hard and fast. You were almost sure he had never once fucked you like this and it was pulling inhuman sounds from you.</p><p>  “Look at you baby girl so beautiful and already shaking while I fuck this tight pussy,” he growled a smirk playing on his face.</p><p>  You couldn’t even speak nor really think with the way he was making you feel.</p><p>  “Your breast bouncing and juices running down your legs. That pretty little mouth putting out the most wonderful sounds and those eyes showing me just how fucked out I am already making you feel.”</p><p>  He pulled harder on your hair and pulled you flush against him as he fucked up into you. His other hand came around and started to rub circles on your clit quickly.</p><p>  “Daddy…I,” you started feeling your orgasm rolling in.</p><p>  “Oh no no baby girl. I want to hear you say that you think you are beautiful before I allow you to cum,” he let out a chuckle at the face you pulled.</p><p>  “I’m beautiful!” You cried the words out between moans.</p><p>  “You are my beautiful girl right baby girl?” He growled amused at you trying to keep your orgasm from crashing in.</p><p>  “Yes Daddy! I am your beautiful girl!”</p><p>  “Cum but you better watch,” he groveled the words in your ear and you let go.</p><p>  Your body shook violently as you came hard, doing everything you could to keep your eyes open. You squeezed yourself around Max’s cock and soon he was groaning and growling your name in your ear as he released inside of you. He continued until you were both down from your highs and panting. </p><p>  “Feel better baby girl?” He asked as he slowly removed himself and turned you around.</p><p>  “I feel much better. Thank you Max. I needed that,” you blushed softly as he moved his fingers gently across your cheek and pushing some hair behind your ear.</p><p>  “Good sweetheart. Now put that dress back on and let’s get going,” he gave you a deep kiss before releasing you.</p><p>  You bent down to pick up your bra and panties and Max reached out and took your panties from you.</p><p>  “Don’t put these on baby girl. I’ll need easy access for tonight,” he gave you a smirk that sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>  You slipped on your bra and then the dress before turning to fix your makeup and hair quickly. You looked over yourself, Max standing behind you watching your every move. You sat up a little straighter, put your shoulders back and held you head up high before looking back at him with a smirk and a wink.</p><p>  “There she is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>